Mine
by Scars for Blood
Summary: A story based on the song Mine by Taylor Swift


_Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

Alice POV

I walked into the small diner with my bookbag slung over my shoulder. I figured it'd be a good idea to study and eat and this was my favorite diner. PLus it was close to my dorm so it was easy to get to.

Anyway, I sat down at a checkered table and started studying.

"Hi, my name is Jasper. I'll be you're server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" A smooth southern accent asked me.

I looked up from my textbook to see- Jasper was his name, I'm pretty sure- looking at me with his little notepad ready.

"Yeah, may I have a diet coke?" I asked.

"Of course. Anythin' else?"

I smiled. "I'm ready to order?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay, um... I'll have the three cheese grilled cheese sandwhich, with fries, and a ceaser salad." I told him handing him my menu. "Please."

"Okay. It'll be right up." Jasper said and walked away.

I stared at the place he stood. Man, he was one hot crumpet. (a/n sry bout that. Make it or break it reference)

I went back to my book and before I knew it there were hot plates in front of me.

"Wow, this looks amazing." I looked up at him. "Thanks."

He shook his head, letting his blonde hair fall in his eyes. "No, problem. If you don't mind me asking what are you studying?"

"English Lit. It's boring as hell, but I want to be an writer so i'm stuck with this." I lifted my textbook and dropped it back on the table with a thud!

He smiled. "Can't be worse than history. Everything but the civil war is boring."

"Slavery isn't boring. The great depression, titanic, civil rights movement, and world war 1. Can't forget that... oh! And Aldof Hitler, now THERE'S an interesting subject." I babbled to him.

He chuckled. "Quite the history girl yourself."

"I write what intersts me." I told him.

"Jornalist?"

"Actually I want to be an author. I've written about all those history subjects and the civil war. Those just interest me." I shrugged and speared some lettuce.

"Interesting." He said.

_I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now_

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine 

"Can you believe this?" I screamed at Jasper, jumping up and down on his stomach.

"Jeez, Alice! I was studying!"

"Oopsy." I said.

He chuckled and pulled me to him. "What is it?"

"I got an A! For my final project. And it was way too easy."

"What was it about?"

"It was: write four lines - it doesn't need to be complete sentences - that's poetic and true."

"And what'd you write about?"

"Us, silly!" I shoved a paper in his face.

He took it and read through it.

"Alice, this is really good. You could write a song with this." He told me.

"Song writing is your thing. Mine is writing in general."

He smiled and pulled my face down so he could kiss me.

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

But we got bills to pay  
We got nothin' figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes

I placed my jewelry box in my drawer next to the rest of my clothes.

"Okay, I got something here!" I yelled at him.

"Okay, Alice. We realize you love Jasper, but next time yell quietly." Emmett said ruffling my hair.

Emmett was one of Jasper's roomates. Edward was the other, but he was on a date. We all hoped he'd get laid, cause I'm pretty sure that's why there was so much tension in that 23 year-old brain of his.

"Okay, Em!" I whisper yelled.

"Atta girl."

I waited till he got in th bathroom and then yelled: "JASPER I AM DONE!"

I heard Emmett scream like a little girl and a crash.

"ALICE STOP YELLING!" Emmett yelled from the bathroom.

I giggled and ran from the room and jumped on Jasper's back.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes?"

"Come here." He told me.

I jumped down fro his back and walked around to see his face. "What?"

"Let me see your arm."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Let me see your arm."

"I told you I don't have any tattos."

"I don't care if you have tattos. I have a tatto." He lifted his shirt a little bit to reveal his 'I'm Lost...' tatto.

"Then why..." I stopped breathing. Shit. He saw the cuts on my arm. Damn it damn it damn it!

"Alice," He asked carefully. "Show me your arm."

I lifted up my sleeve and he gently took my hand and twisted my arm around so he could see the underside. He traced the cuts, they weren't deep, but they had hurt enough to make me like it.

"Why?" He asked me turning back to the dishes he had been washing.

I stood there, silent.

"Alice, I'm pretty sure I asked a question." He turned off the water and turned to face me. "Why. Did. You. Do. That?"

I looked at his socks.

"Alice," He growled.

I felt my lip quiver and the tears pushed themselves against my lids, threating to spill. "I..."

He walked over to me and stroked my cheek. "Hey, hey. Don't cry, Alice. I'm sorry, I don't want you hurting youself."

The tears started coming down, and soon I was just sobbing into his shirt while he stroked my hair and held me.

"M-m-m-m-my p-p-p-pa-pa-pa-par-"

"Your parents were fighting again. It's okay."

"I don't want to end up like them." I whimpered.

"We won't. Alice, I love you and I will forever."

__  
_This is what I thought about:_

Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the fist time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Jasper wrote a small melody of what she had written two years ago. They are now married and deeply in love.

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."  
  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it

I can see it now

"Alice this is insane!" He yelled at me.

"You're insane! I was writing part of the book that needs to be given to my fucking publisher TOMORROW!"

"You haven't slept in two days!" He yelled back.

"And you're cranky becasue that means you haven't gotten laid in two days!"

"If i wanted to get laid I could've gotten any slut to sleep with me!"

I stopped breathing and threw the plate i was holding at his head.

"You are a sick bastard! I HATE YOU!" I screamed and pushed past him to get away.

I heard footsteps behind me and Jasper's hand yanked my wrist back.

"Alice, no."

I tried to wriggle away but he wouldn't let me.

"Alice, I remember how we felt, sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. And she is the best thing that's ever been mine." He looked me in the eyes. "Alice, i'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Please." He pleaded.

I kissed him hard on the mouth and he pressed me against the car. We were both breathing heavily when he started singing quietly adding to the song he wrote.

"I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter, and she's the very best thing,"

"That's ever been Mine." I finished and kissed him.


End file.
